Tout Bascule Chez Les Gilmores
by misshardy
Summary: Rory Gilmore est une jeune femme de vingt ans. Elle entretient une relation harmonieuse avec sa mère. Rory est aussi la petite amie de Dean. Sa vie bascule lorsqu'elle rencontre un certain Logan... Désolé, je suis nul pour faire les résumés...
1. Résumé

**Résumé**

Rory Gilmore est une jeune femme de vingt ans. Elle entretient une relation harmonieuse avec sa mère. Rory est aussi la petite amie de Dean. Elle commence sa deuxième année à Yale , où elle est journaliste au Yale Daily New. Tout bascule lorsque qu'elle rencontre un certain Logan…

Voilà, j'espère que le résumé vous plait ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez =D . Je m'attaque au premier chapitre.


	2. Quand Rory rencontre Logan

http://i48 .tinypic. com/ 2wmg8zp . jpg (effacer les espaces entre les mots...)

Encore une journée comme un autre, une journée à s'ennuyer dans les classes, une journée à écouter des profs répéter ce qu'ils ont déjà dis... Le pire de tous c'est le prof d'économie, maintenant que Paris et lui sortent ensemble il me regarde bizarrement... Il faut absolument que j'évite de me retrouver seule avec lui, après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver ! Ah voilà, le cours de math est finis. Je remballe mes affaires doucement et sort de la classe. Sans avoir oublié de saluer le professeur. Pendant les deux heures qui suivent, je suis censée aller au journal histoire de préparer mon article pour la parution. Je marche assez vite, je suis stoppée brutalement. Une main me tire vers l'arrière, je me retourne et fait face à jeune homme.

.... : Rory ? Rory Gilmore ?

Moi : Oui...

.... : Robert, Robert Giarni (nom totalement inventé !)

Moi : Oh Robert ! Comment ça va ?

Robert : Ça va super ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

.... : Robert, Robert que fais tu ?

Moi : Tes amis t'attendent...

Robert : Euh, beh, viens avec nous...

.... : Robert, Robert, qu'est ce que tu nous ramène là ?

Un jeune homme blond, grand un air prétentieux au visage s'approchait de nous. Son expression me donnait des envies de meurtres mais il avait quelque chose, il était beau... Robert parût gêné, il se posta à côté de moi et me présenta ses amis.

Robert : Rory, voici Finn, Colin et Logan. Les gars voici Rory.

Logan : Content de te rencontrer. Tu viens avec nous au pub ?

Robert : Oui, viens on pourra parler...

Moi : Il faut que je passe chez moi, je dois me changer et partir chez mes grands parents...

Logan : Génial, on t'y emmène, tu te change, on va au pub on boit une bière et tu va chez tes grands parents. Le problème est réglé !

Moi : Je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de passer au pub pour boire une bière !

Logan : Mais si, tes grands parents ne vont quand même pas te tuer parce que tu arrives dix minutes en retard...

Il dit ça parce qu'il ne connait pas Emily Gilmore. Je continue mon chemin dans les couloirs, Robert et ses amis derrière moi. J'arrive devant ma chambre, apparemment Paris n'est toujours pas rentrée vu que la porte est fermée à clefs. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et entre chez moi. Je pose mon sac sur le canapé et me retourne.

Colin : Jolie chambre.

Moi : Si Paris revient dites lui que je suis dans ma chambre !

Je quitte la salle commune et entre dans ma chambre, j'ouvre ma garde robe et sort vite fait un jean, un dos nu beige (aperçu : http://i48 .tinypic. com/ 2wmg8zp . jpg {effacer les espaces entre les mots.})

Je me remaquille un peu et sort.

Logan : C'est ce qu'on appelle du vite fait bien fait ça.

Je prend mon sac à main et retourne dans ma chambre, j'y fourre mon maquillage ainsi que mon portable. Je soupire encore une fois et retourne dans la salle commune.

Moi : On peut y aller.

Logan : Super !

Lui, il avait l'air d'être le leader, lui parlait, les autres écoutaient. Cette expression n'avait pas quitté son visage, cette expression tellement détestable. Cet air de monsieur je suis meilleur que tout le monde, encore un sale gosse de riche. Robert est un sale gosse aussi mais lui au moins ne se trimbale pas partout avec un air aussi stupide que celui de Logan. Je trouve ça étrange, Robert est simple, Logan est un petit con prétentieux. Pas que Robert ne soit pas un petit con prétentieux mais il l'est moins que Logan. Roh la la, Rory arrête de t'embrouiller ! On arrive rapidement au Pub. Les garçons commandent une bière. Et sans même me demander mon avis, on me commanda une bière pour moi aussi. Moi qui n'aime pas la bière, je suis servie. Je sors mon portable et le met sur la table. Je regarde l'heure au passage. Si je part trop tôt, j'arriverai en avance chez Emily Gilmore. Donc, je reste avec cette bande d'imbécile, parce que ce sont des imbéciles ! Des idiots de première classe ! Je les laisse parler tranquillement, je regarde vers le bar. Ça grouille de jeune. Je tend l'oreille vers les abrutis qui sont à ma table. J'entend Finn parler d'une de ses conquêtes. Génial ! Je regarde de nouveau les gens qui sont dans la salle. Je reconnais des têtes. Je sens le regard de quelqu'un sur moi, je me tourne et tombe sur les yeux de Logan, il me fixe en souriant, cet air supérieur à disparut. Mon Dieu, il est beau... Quoi ? On revient en arrière j'ai quand même pas pu dire ça ! Je suis en couple avec Dean, un homme parfait que j'adore ! Un homme parfait qui est marié... Peu importe, ça va pas de penser des choses pareilles ? Je suis tombée sur la tête...

Logan : Pas très bavarde.

Moi : Je n'ai rien a dire... Et puis, vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de moi pour parler de vos exploits sexuels.

Logan : Tu peux toujours nous faire part des tiens. Si tu veux !

J'ouvre mon sac et en sors un billet de 10$ que je pose sur la table. Je range mon téléphone et me tourne vers Robert.

Moi : Je suis contente de t'avoir revu ! J'espère qu'on pourra se faire une sortie pour parler un peu... Bonne soirée.

Logan : Je disais ça pour rire le crak. Reste !

Je quitte la table sans me retourner. Sacré Logan...

_** Chez Emily et Richard Gilmore.**_

Emily : Oh Rory, tu es magnifique ce soir ! Tes boucles d'oreilles sont très belles !

Moi : Merci grand mère.

Richard : Quand est-ce-que ta mère arrive ?

Moi : Maman ? Et bien, elle ne vient pas, je pensais que vous le saviez...

Richard : Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne nous avait pas prévenu !

Moi : Oh...

Pendant le reste de la soirée , je restais distraite, pensive... Je pensais un peu à tout, à Dean, à Logan... Beaucoup plus à Logan qu'à Dean en fait...

******_Lendemain après midi : 13h23_**

Dean et moi sommes couchés dans mon lit. Normalement, nous devions nous voir à Stars Hollow mais Dean préférait que l'on ai un peu d'intimité. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, elles se baladent dans mon dos, son mon ventre.

Dean : Je vais devoir y aller.

Moi : Je sais...

Dean : On se voit après demain ?

Moi : Après demain, je dois travailler sur mon article.

Dean : Après après demain c'est pas possible, je travaille.

Moi : Le week end prochain alors ? Oh, non, tu pourrais venir me chercher vendredi chez mes grands parents...

Dean : Ça marche !

Moi : Je te raccompagne...


	3. Emily, joue les entremetteuses

_**Quelques jours plus tard : Vendredi, soir de la fête des anciens de Yale organisée par les Gilmore. **_

Je fus accueillie par Esperanza, une nouvelle domestique de ma très chère grand-mère. Je portais une robe verte, magnifique, elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Elle était assez décolletée : en gros, elle était absolument parfaite ! Avec cette magnifique robe, j'avais mis des escarpins très hauts noirs, grâce à eux je prenais une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Mes yeux étaient entourés de noirs, ce qui renforçait le bleu de mes yeux. (aperçu : http:// i48. tinypic. com/apcooz. Jpg {enlever les espaces entre les mots})

Emily : Rory, est-ce-bien toi ? Tu es splendide ma chérie !

Moi : Merci grand-mère !

Emily : Vite donc par là que je te présente quelques personnes.

Emily, m'entraina dans la salon, à mon grand étonnement, il n'y avait que des garçons ! Pas de filles, rien que des garçons.

Emily : Rory voici John McCart.

Moi : Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Emily : Je vous laisse parler !

Je fis un sourire forcé. Je voyais très clair dans son jeu, elle voulait que je rencontre un homme ici. Un homme riche qui pourrait subvenir à mes besoins… Grand-mère n'approuve pas ma relation avec Dean, c'est bien clair, elle n'aime pas Dean. D'après elle, je mérite beaucoup mieux que lui. Et me voilà coincée avec un garçon qui m'emmène dans un groupe de garçon. Il commence à parler avec les autres.

John : Tu ne peux pas comparer une Berline avec une…..

Je décroche tout de suite, je les laisse débattre. Aucun d'eux ne me prête attention. Je regarde dehors dans l'espoir de voir un visage familier. J'abandonne vite cette mission. Je me racle doucement la gorge.

Moi : Veuillez m'excuser…

John : Bien sûr, une berline est beaucoup mieux que…..

Quel macho ! Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon grand père et compose le numéro de ma mère. Elle décroche tout de suite.

Lorelai : Je te l'avais dis.

Moi : Tu veux que je t'explique ou tu vas te contenter de jubiler sans savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Lorelai : Explique-moi !

Moi : Alors d'abord, grand-mère me dit de mettre une jolie robe avec de jolies chaussures ce que j'ai fais et puis je me suis maquillée très bien ! Tu verras, grand-mère à fait des photos en douce. Donc, je rentre dans la maison et la misère, il n'y a que des garçons…

Lorelai : Non…

Moi : Si, que des garçons, de mon âge plus ou moins…

Lorelai : Oh mon dieu, pauvre chérie. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Moi : Non, Dean vient déjà. Bon, je vais y retourner…

Lorelai : Bonne chance ma belle.

Moi : Merci !

Je raccroche le téléphone et retourne dans la fosse au lion. Sans prêter attention aux gens dans la pièce, je sortis. Dehors était installé des tables, où se dressait différent plat. Je jouais tranquillement avec une olive quand un jeune homme se posta devant moi.

…. : Tu es Rory ?

Moi : Oui.

….. : Je suis Jordan. Un cocktail ?

Moi : Non merci

Jordan : L'alcool vous fait perdre la tête ?

Moi : On peut dire ça comme ça !

Jordan : J'aimerai bien voir ça !

Je fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais un bras sur mes épaules et des lèvres sur ma joue me firent arrêter.

…. : Rory je suis désolée du retard ! *se tournant vers Jordan* Logan Huntzberger, merci d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma petite, sans ça elle aurait surement remarqué mon retard.

Jordan : Euh, vous êtes ensemble ?

Moi : Ça fait un an !

J'avais dis ça en me rapprochant de Logan, mon dieu ce qu'il sent bon. Jordan partit complètement perturbé par la nouvelle. Logan ne bougeait pas, moi non plus. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à se bouger et à se mettre devant moi.

Moi : Merci.

Logan : De rien, tu avais l'air coincée avec ce type alors…

Moi : Ouais, il me proposait un cocktail, enfin peu importe.

Logan : Je ne savais pas que tu étais une Gilmore !

Moi : Je ne savais pas que tu étais les fils de Mitchum Huntzberger !

Logan : Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

Moi : Non, pas vraiment…

Logan : On ne se connait pas vraiment enfin pas du tout et tu ne m'aime pas.

Moi : Parce que toi tu m'aimes bien ?

Logan : Mis a part ton côté coincé et prude t'as l'air sympa

Moi : Je ne suis ni coincée ni prude !

Logan : Ok, prouve le moi

Moi : Comment ça ?

Logan : Prouve le moi !

Moi : Pas ici, on est chez mes grands parents !

Logan : C'est ce que je dis !

Moi : Tu m'énerve ! Merci de m'avoir aidée maintenant je vais aller quelque part...

Je commençais à partir lorsqu'il me rattrapa par le bras.

Logan : Ok, ok pardon, excuse-moi. Toi et moi on est partit sur de mauvaise base ! Je vais t'aider pour cette soirée.

Moi : Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

Logan : Si Richard et Emily te voit avec moi, tu es tranquille pour un bon moment fait moi confiance. Tu as juste à me supporter ce soir.

Il se retourna et nous servit un verre de champagne, il me tendit le mien en souriant.

Logan : On va s'asseoir ?

Moi : Pas dans le salon par pitié !

Logan : Pool house !

Il m'entraina dans le pool house, je pris place dans le canapé, lui à côté de moi.

Logan : J'ai lu ton article !

Moi : Quel article ?

Logan : Le dernier article que tu as écris.

Moi : Ah, je ne savais pas que tu perdais ton temps à lire ce journal !

Logan : Y a plein de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Tu ne bois pas ?

Moi : Si, je bois.

Je portai le verre à ma bouche, trempant mes lèvres dans le liquide. Le reste de la soirée se passait bien, au final Logan était sympa. Nous avions été rejoints pas des autres gars, dont Finn et Colin. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures pour être mieux mise.

Colin : Ton grand père à un gout immonde pour le cognac Rory.

Moi : Tu devrais aller lui dire tout de suite Colin…

Logan : Alors…

Moi : Alors ?

Finn : Goute ça Gilmore.

Je pris le verre que Finn me tendait, j'étais déjà bourrée alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Je trempa mes lèvres dans le liquide marron et fit la grimace.

Moi : Tiens, tu peux le reprendre !

Logan : Lequel tu vas choisir ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Logan : Des garçons qui grouille partout dans la maison, cette fête… C'est bien pour que tu trouve chaussure à ton pied non ?

Finn : Moi, choisis-moi !

Colin : Non, elle me choisira moi…

Moi : Le choix est très difficile ! Je devrai peut être demander à mon petit ami de m'aider…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir...

Bisous =D


End file.
